


Lifetime in the Living Dead

by Gingerfloss



Series: Fluffy bunnys and fireworks [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For Science!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, MORE SCREAMING, What Have I Done, and a lot more coffee, and more smut, and the bunnys will be back, angel on top, here we go again with the worlds angriest lesbians, i wouldn't!, theres going to be more fluff, who would say no to letting mercy boss them around?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: [This fic is a sequel to Modern Day Frankenstein]Theres nothing logical about feelings, especially when it comes to Angelas least favourite person and her questionable morals.[COMPLETE]





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I said I wouldn't do this again until the new year, but I just can't stay away from this hellhole. Thankyou all for the amazing reaction to the first part of this saga. This is dedicated to every single one of you!
> 
> Hold on to your feelings!
> 
> ~Floss x

Doctor Zeigler was asleep, curled up underneath a bundle of blankets in her apartment. It had been three years since she’d been promoted and finally managed to save the money to move out of the Overwatch ‘dorms’. The peace and quiet was something that she had come to enjoy, it gave her the chance to concentrate on her studies and her books away from the buzz of the main base.

She didn’t hear the sound of the door swinging open slowly, and a flicker of pink light running across the security system that had been meticulously installed to protect her. The hacker had deactivated it without bothering to try too hard, Sombra had settled herself on the roof, ignoring her comms as she watched the birds on the roof opposite. Tonights adventure was off the books, she had only agreed to do it as the blackwatch agent currently breaking and entering hadn’t confiscated her laptop.

Balanced on the balls of her feet, the irish woman snuck across the carpet and tapped the door to the blondes bedroom open with her palm, slipping inside.

Angela didn’t move until she had said her name several times, shaking her arm gently. The blonde had never been the easiest person to wake.

“ _Angela_.”   


Finally, she shifted, stretching a little before bolting upright: “What? Who the h-”  
  
“Shush. You’ll wake the neighbours.” Moira muttered, standing awkwardly above her as she gazed at the other.   
  
“What the **fuck-!** ”

Angela recognized her suddenly, and almost fell out of bed, scrambling to her feet. For a second, she said nothing and walked forwards, approaching the redhead with an expression somewhere between horror and confusion. She didn’t stop until they were almost nose to nose, her eyes widening as she examined her. Moira shifted slightly, moving as if to wrap her arms around her ex-lover.   
  
The blonde moved before she could stop her, slaps and punches flying as she attacked every inch she could find.

“-Owch! Angela!” Her subject protested, but didn’t move to stop her. Something in her gut was certain that she deserved this.  
  
“You horrible-evil-what are you doing here! You disappeared!” Angela hadn’t stopped her attack for a moment, cheeks flush and her temper blazing: “You crawl back here to- To what? What are you trying to steal this time!”  
  
“Nothing. I just want to - **ow** \- talk. Calm down!”

“I will not!” She cried, her hands balling tighter, slamming into the other again. Angela looked more like an enraged animal than her usual, composed self: “Get out! Get out of my home!

“Angel, will you just-”  
  
"Don’t you dare tell me what to do!” She shouted: “ _You_ don’t have any right!”

Moira couldn’t help but fall back a few paces, backing into the dresser. This wasn’t going quite as well as she had hoped. Sombra had given up on the birds, unable to help but watch the events unfolding underneath her through the hacked cameras. The last thing she had expected to watch tonight was a live soap opera.   
  
"I tried to find you! I was worried about you. I hated you so much for trying to destroy me but I wanted to know if you were alive! You could have been dead! I could have been dead!”

“I had to go. I needed to-”

“Oh, you _had_ to?” Angela chucked, the sound dark and coarse in the back of her throat: “You reappear after three years and expect me to listen to you? To just accept and submit to you?”

“No. I just wanted to talk.” Moira pointed out, her voice low and almost meak for once.

“You break my heart, and you expect me to just be okay with you randomly appearing in my apartment?!”

“How else was I supposed to talk to you?”

“What made you think i’d want to!” Angela growled: “Did you think I’d forgiven you?!”   


“ _I-_ ”

“But I suppose you didn’t care! I can’t imagine you bothered to think about me for a moment in the last three years. You wouldn’t have cared if i’d died!”

 

“I **knew** you were okay!” Moira suddenly shouted back in protest: “I kept track of you. The media still adore you and I can sneak into Overwatch files whenever I need to to check on you! Angela I missed y-”

 

“You missed me?” The blonde shreaked. Her voice was so high and angry that it probably had woken her neighbours. Moira comment had thrown her off guard, despite the indignation.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” She carried on quickly: “I should have been honest with you. Angela, you told me to stop for all the right reasons and I didn’t respect you enough to tell you I disagreed.”

 

The doctor surrendered, dumping herself back down on her bed and folding her arms over her chest. Moira took her silence as permission to carry on speaking: “I took the research because I was desperate. The validation that I was hoping for once the paper was published would have allowed me continue with the work I was doing. With the healing stream enhanced there will be endless possibilities.”

 

The older woman started to pace, frowning as she tried to explain herself: “I should have told you i’d published it, I didn't realise that they were going to embarrass you with my work.”

 

“You put my name on it! Did you think that nobody would notice you'd done that?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Wow. I'm glad you think so highly of me.” Angela growled, throwing the other a dirty look as soon as she caught her  gaze again.

 

“Actually, it might surprise you to find out that I _do_. One of the many reasons I have left you alone was because I was because I wasn't going to cause any more damage to your reputation.” Moira protested quietly.

 

The blonde huffed, focusing on the wall above the other woman head. There were more things bothering her than just the other woman's disappearance, Moira looked different. Her dark uniform looked mildly familiar, as if she'd spotted it once on a battlefield, and her features were more defined than they had ever been, even though her eyes still burn bright and passionate.

 

“How did you find me? I was certain that nobody other than Winston knew where this place was. It's not registered on my Overwatch files.” Angela pointed out, still concentrating on the wall, there was a strange pink-purple haze across the exposed wires running from one sensor to another camera. She would have to investigate that in the morning. “I'm going to make sure no one else I don't want to see finds me.”

 

Sombra grinned to herself from her position on the roof, eyes still glued to the screen as she watched the two women. There was no way that the Doctor would ever work out how they'd found her, even she had been surprised by how simple it had been to trawl through her bank records, find the date of purchase and amount and then hunt through the city records to find the address. Despite that, she had made sure to complain as much as possible about how difficult and exhausting it was.

 

“I had some help.” Moira glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, certain that her young accomplice was up there.

 

“ _Great._ Now you’re friends with criminals.”

 

“Not quite. But I needed to speak to you somewhere private. As I'm sure you're aware I'm not permitted to be seen having any associations with Overwatch or their work.”

 

“Of course I know. I'm the one that implemented that injunction.” Angela pointed out, her voice breaking slightly. She hadn't been particularly proud of herself for doing that, somehow it seemed a little too easy to make the other woman go away. “Why did you want to talk to me? I'm sure you know other crooked scientists that would have been happy to listen to you.”

 

“I do.” Crossing back to the other woman she took the chance to perch on the side of Angela's bed: “But I don't trust them.”

 

“You trust me? Seriously? The first thing I'm going to do in the morning is report you for breaking in.”

 

“No, you won't.” Moira almost managed a smile, the edges of her mouth curling upwards as she stretched her legs out I front of her.

 

The doctor muttered something that sounded like a curse in her native tongue, setting her expression in what she hoped was a disapproving scowl: “Maybe. What do you want?”

 

“Your healing skills.” She explained, tugging off the leather glove protecting her right hand. Angela couldn't help but stare in horror at the sight. The skin was warped with burn scars, the tips of her fingers stained purple-blue with an experiment gone wrong.

 

Her medical instincts kicked in before she could let her temper flare again. 

 

“Christ. What did you do?” She pushed herself to her feet and indicated that the other should follow her back into the lounge. Still grumbling under her breath, she picked up her Caduceus Staff from its usual position by the door and indicated that Moira should sit and stood over her.

 

The redhead was surprised by the Agents willingness to help, she had been expecting Angela to ask what she had been doing to cause it. The experiments she had been carrying out with biotic energy had gone wrong, and she had attempted to self heal with a second experiment, which seemed to have made it worse.

With a look of concentration, the doctor holstered the staff and directed the beam directly towards the injury, counting through her usual three seconds as the golden stream did its work.

 

Moira was amazed, since she had last seen the project Angela had perfected it. With a smile, she flexed the hand, holding it up to the light as she examined the newly pink flesh.

 

“Thankyou.”

 

“Mhm.” The blonde grumbled as she set down her tool, crossing and taking the hand in both of her own, testing each muscle and joint with her usual delicate care. She’d been certain that it would work, there had never been a single skin-deep injury that she hadn’t been able to reverse with the staff: “I won’t ask what you did, but I’ve reversed it. Your hand will work as normal from now on.” 

 

For a moment, the irish woman wrapped her hand around the doctors, squeezing it tightly. Angela relaxed for a second, returning the affection that she hadn’t realised she’d desperately missed over the last three years.

Taking the chance, Moira lent up for a second, her lips inches from the blondes before she’d even realise what was happening.

 

“You have to leave.” The doctors senses returned in a rush of panic as she pulled away, straightening quickly: “Go, Before I do call someone.”

 

The redhead did as she asked, pushing herself to her feet and throwing Angela one last smile before crossing to the door and pulling it open: “I’ll see you again, Angel.”

 

“Go!” The doctor yelled back, but the anger was gone and her cheeks were scarlett with embarrassment.

 

With a laugh, the Irish woman disappeared, clambering backup to join her partner in crime on the roof.

 

Sombra couldn’t help the look of confusion plastered across her face as she looked up at the elder. “What was the point of that?” She asked, raising her eyebrows as she flicked her laptop closed: “You didn’t get anything, she didn’t even kiss you. I thought you were at least going to steal something.”

 

“I got exactly what I wanted.” Moira pointed out as she ran a hand over her hair, tidying the ginger strands.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’ll explain when you’re older, Olivia.” 

 

The younger recoiled, irritated by the use of her real name as she straightened, slipping away her technology and pushing herself to her full height: “I’m leaving. We had a deal.”

 

The Blackwatch agent waved her hand in a non-committal motion,her thoughts still consumed by the woman she had just been re-united with. The other woman ran before she could change her mind, tugging up the hood of her jacket and she jumped down to the fire escape. Sombra was going to get as far as she could from this city before she checked back in with her friends at Talon. 

The scientist would be hearing from them soon.


	2. Yellow

Angela had managed to convince herself it must have been a dream by the morning, despite the scent of the other woman's perfume still clinging to the air. If she was honest, she had never expected to see the redhead again. Moira had disappeared from her life without a single trace. She hadn't been able to find out a single thing about her, despite how many times she had tried to find out if she was okay. 

 

Her mind was still straying back to the other woman's visit two months later as she wandered into the busy central park to take her lunch break. One of the other bonuses to her position as head of department was much longer breaks, and less time spent in her laboratory burying herself in her projects. Angela spent most of her time supervising other people's work. It was surprisingly rewarding to act as teacher to the other agents.

 

The sun was warm as she settled herself on the bench, digging out the book she had been reading and a sandwich. Flicking back to page 713 she took a bite of tuna salad and settled down in the summer heat.

 

Her moment of relaxation was interrupted by the sound of another settling on the seat beside her, crossing one leg over the other as she lit a cigarette. 

 

Angela rolled her eyes as she looked up, ready to point out the the stranger that she was going to give herself cancer when she recognized the lithe figure. She looked different, her hair loose from its usual slick style and her legs bare underneath her shorts. The blonde would have recognized her if it wasn’t for the hours she’d spent between those thighs.

 

“Are you stalking me, Moira?”

 

“No.” The older woman smiled as she settled back, taking another drag: “If I was stalking you, I would have been on your window ledge this morning with a bouquet of white roses.”

 

The blonde frowned as she focused on the other, setting her book down on her lap: “If you try that, I will taze you… and will you please put that out? You’re going to make me sick.”

 

“Oh?” Moira smirked as she offered the cigarette to the blonde. She hadn’t meant to revisit Angela so soon, but the last few weeks had been difficult. 

 

Since her evening with the hacker she had begun to receive messages from a newly interested source, less than a day after her first reply they had offered her money in exchange for a prototype that had been deemed too dangerous for Overwatch or Blackwatch to use. The woman she had once called her own had been on her mind as she accepted the deal. The Doctor wouldn’t have approved of what she was doing, she probably wouldn’t have approved of a single thing she’d done over the last three years. Moira hadn’t realised how much she missed the disapproval until now: “You’ve stopped smoking? I thought you enjoyed having one bad habit, Angel.”

 

Angela was supposed to protest, she was going to, but she couldn’t stop herself from taking the offering and closing her eyes as she inhaled. Her companion almost laughed as she pushed her sunglasses up to balance them on top of her head. The nicotine had been a stress relief in the lab, a secret indulgence during the hours they’d spent working on projects, she hadn’t expected the blonde to take it.

 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll make you regret it.” The doctor muttered as she took another drag, scowling at the redhead.

 

“Nobody would believe me.” The irish woman pointed out as she rested her head on her hand, grinning at her companion with the same delightful look she had during successful experiments. “I wasn’t aware your new job was this stressful.”

 

“Its not. I love my job.” Angela explained: “Seeing _you_ again is stressful. What do you want this time? Another healing?” 

 

“No thank you.” She plucked the nicotine back from between her fingers, satisfying herself: “I was thinking about you.”

 

“ **Oh.** ”

 

“Mhm. There was something I never said to you.”

 

“You already told me you loved me.” The blonde grumbled, the memories of their final argument flooding back to her. She had thrown off those words without a second thought.

 

“I know.” Moira’s expression slipped for a moment, her feelings towards Angela hadn’t changed despite their separation: “I wanted to tell you that you mustn’t let my mistake hold you back. You are an incredibly talented woman despite how strong your morals are. If your developments with the Caduceus staff are a true measure of your skill, then i’m certain you haven't.”

 

The younger woman paused, eyes widening in surprise as she locked eyes with the other. During the months that she’d known her, she had never heard her be so sincere about anything. 

 

“Um.” Her words didn’t quite seem to work properly, tripping over each other as her mouth hung open for a second. Moira had thrown her off guard, she’d been expecting a snide remark or a scowl: “No… My staff is a vital piece of field equipment, i’ve saved many innocent lives with it.”

 

The redhead almost smiled as she reached across, one hand on Angelas knee as she stroked it, attempting to offer some form of affection. The other didn’t pull away from her touch, she wasn’t sure why, but she had missed the long calloused fingertips on her lap. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her, between her job and her long periods of melancholy there hadn't been chance for a proper relationship. Her last kiss has been with a woman she couldn't remember the name of in the back of a bar.

 

“Hmm. I'm _sure_ they were all innocent.” The redhead teased, but still smiled. She couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Angela was always so trusting, it had been one skill that had always fascinated her: “So tell me, how does it work?”

 

The younger doctor’s expression settled back into a smile as she sat up a little straighter and launched into an explanation, ignoring her lunch and continuing to inhale the nicotine. She suspected it probably wasn’t the best idea to explain everything she had done to the same woman that had willingly stolen from her, if Moira decided to ‘experiment’ with the healing beam without her supervision it could have devastating effects. She would have sat there and explained in detail for the rest of the afternoon if the device on her hip hadn’t started to bleep.

 

“That sounds important.”

 

“It is… I have to go back to work.” Angela sighed as she plucked it off her waistband: “Someone needs my help. Or the lab is on fire.”

 

Moira almost laughed, pushing herself to her feet and offering her hand to the Doctor: “Should I walk you back to work?”

 

“I’m not quite sure that's a good idea, if someone sees us together you’ll probably get arrested.”

 

“Someone would have to recognise me first.” Pushing her back down to her nose she grinned: “Nobody else is as skilled at recognizing my legs as you are.”

 

Taking the hand, the angel pulled herself to her feet and tried to hide the flush that was staining her cheeks. It wasn’t fair how easily the other woman could still make her blush.

 

“The answer is still no, Moira.”

 

“How about a drink then?”

 

“What?”

 

“Tomorrow night, 7pm at the cocktail lounge I took you to once. You don’t have to give me an answer now, but I’ll be there if you want to come.” She finished, letting the blondes hand go as she turned away, heading off in the opposite direction.

 

Angela watched her until she had disappeared, secretly enjoying the sight of her ex in so little clothing.

 

She wasn’t going to go. It sounded far too much like a date, and the last thing she was going to agree to was a date with Moira O’Deorain.


	3. Pink

There weren't many days when Angela Ziegler regretted joining Overwatch, but today was probably one of the worst.

 

Her mind had been so occupied by the meeting with her ex lover the day before and the date that she had been invited on that she almost hadn't noticed the blueprints spread across the meeting room table when she headed into the room for the Friday afternoon meeting. The discussions with the commander where one of Morrisons ‘good’ ideas for the future of Overwatch but these plans  weren’t hers, or drawn by a hand she recognized. Taking no notice of the other occupants she crossed into the room and pulled the nearest plan toward her.

 

The technology looked suspiciously familiar, the biotic technology was almost identical to the tech she used within her Caduceus staff.Torbjörn Lindholm’s name was scrawled across the bottom of the notes, co-signed by a much more familiar hand. She was surprised to see Torbjörns name on something that wasn’t another design for a turret, the inventor was well known for his skill at making weapons and blowing things up. Angela knew that these designs probably weren’t entirely his idea.

 

Rounding on the commander the blonde had to restrain herself from smacking him. Jack Morrison looked much calmer and more disinterested than he should be, this wasn’t the first time that he had used her developments being for something she hated.

 

Angela had to force herself to tuck her hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to calm down: “ _Commander_ … I agreed to continue working on the biotic technology for good, not for you to develop it into some kind of weapon! Healing technology doesn't belong in a gun.”

 

Her words drew the attention of  other man in the room, he too turned to face her as she paused to catch a breath: “You assured me when I resumed the project after Moira embarrassed me that you wouldn't do this. I carried on so that the technology could be used for healing.”

 

“It is used for healing, Doctor.” Jack pointed out, setting his expression in a frown as he sat down on the edge of a stool. He had planned on moving the documents before the weekly meeting, the last time Angela had from out his plans for her work had not been particularly nice for either of them.

 

Torbjörn couldn’t help but frown as he piped up from beside Jack, watching the blonde over the top of his coffee mug. He couldn’t help but see his own daughter in the young woman, the passion in her eyes was one of the things that made her such a talented doctor: “Angela, let me explain.”

 

“It's a gun! The healing bioscience was meant to be used for medical equipment only.” She pointed out.

 

“This is medical equipment.”

 

“How is _that_ medical?”

 

“It's the entire purpose of the device.” He replied.

 

“It's an offensive weapon. And it's dangerous. If anyone sees you with it they're going to presume that you're about to try and kill them.”

 

“Not everyone with a weapon is dangerous, even a rival would know that.” Törb explained as he took another sip of his coffee, he could understand the women's concerns. The blonde had reasons for her frustrations, she had confessed her history to him one night over drinks.

 

Jack cut across the two of them before the bickering could continue, he had heard Angela protesting about the militant aspects of Overwatch before. Sometimes the blondes innocent nature caused more trouble than it was worth. Global peace was not going to be achieved through discussions and hand holding: “Technically it's a good idea. A gun allows you to focus more precisely and hit targets at a much further distance. Angela, wouldn't it be more practical to heal without being in the heat of battle?”

 

She paused for a second. He wasn’t wrong, but he still wasn't right: “It's still a gun. How long until you weaponize it and start using my healing technology to kill?”

 

“-Angela that's not the-”

 

“No. I lost my parents because of war. Because people like you were so convinced that the only way to solve anything was a fight. I promised that I would never get caught up in anything that encouraged fighting. The only reason I agreed to work here was because I could save lives and prevent any other children from having to grow up the same way I did.” She paused for a second to catch her breath, clenching her fists behind her back. Angela had never confessed to the Commander exactly why she had such a problem with his attitude toward war before. The information she had allowed to be put into her file was very limited.

 

Morrisons expression didn’t shift for a moment, he lent back a little further against the counter and survaide the ceiling. His complete lack of emotion made her temper flair. 

 

“How long to you really think it will take for someone to weaponize it? Imagine what will happen when Talon get hold of it!” Angela snapped, unable to keep her frustration under control: “They’ll use it to murder. They’ll use it to kill us.”

 

“ _Zeigler_!”

 

“If you reverse engineer the technology in that you could use it to drain life as easily as I use it to heal! They won’t even think about the consequences of what they could do!”

 

“Talon won't get their hands on it, this isn't even ready to be field tested yet.” The commander pointed out almost defiantly, he hadn’t been expecting her to bring up the opposing organization: “We protect our own, Doctor.”  

 

“You keep saying that. You keep trying to convince people that talon don't keep stealing and breaking into Overwatch files, that we haven't lost people because Talon already knew we were coming. We both know the truth. We all know the truth.” Angela bit back, her arms wrapped protectively across her body. She hated arguing with the commander, but she knew she was right. 

 

Torbjörn shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, every agent of Overwatch knew the truth about what had happened, and had been sworn to absolute secrecy to protect the groups image. He hadn’t liked bending his own morals enough to accept it, but in times of crisis certain things had to be accepted. He was about to speak up when the other man broke the slience.

 

“Doctor Zeigler. I think you need an early night.” Morrison growled, his voice low and dangerous as he stared at her. She had riled him: “Go home.”

 

“Fine.” She spat back, turning on her heel and marching out of the room. She didn’t want to be there for another minute. Why did nobody else understand why she was so worried about what could happen. It felt as if she was the only one in Overwatch that didn’t just shoot at her problems until they went away.

  
Angela hadn’t been entirely sure that she wanted to meet Moira tonight, but the commander had just made her choice for her. Meeting the redhead wasn’t going to make her feel any worse than she did right now. Taking the stairs two at a time she ignored her fellow agents as she disappeared straight out of the double doors and into the sunlight, she needed to get home as fast as possible and sort herself out. Angela was not going to turn up to her first date in months in slacks.


	4. Cyan

The redhead couldn’t help the pout that was forming at the edges of her lips as she toyed with the vodka glass in her hand. What had she been thinking? Inviting Angela to meet her so soon after reappearing was a stupid idea, the Blonde woman was still angry with her. She should have taken it slowly, started with flowers and love notes, everything she had read about relationships had told her not to move so quickly.

 

It was a quarter to eight when she finally pushed herself to her feet, dropping payment and the empty glass on the table and disappearing out into the evening air. Despite the summer heat she couldn’t hide the shiver than ran up her spine. Moira’s logical brain decided it was a nervous thing, and nothing to do with her disappointment. Her expression shifted into a scowl as she extracted her cell phone from her back pocket, tapping out the number for the local taxi service. 

 

Once her ride home was ordered, she balanced on the edge of the wall, wishing she had remembered to bring cigarettes or something a little stronger to take the edge off her emotions. She had been stood up by women before, usually after they’d discovered who she really was.

 

Her date was running up the road, panting a little as she skidded to a holt outside the bar. Angela hadn’t meant to be late, but between her anger at the commander and the entire bottle of wine she had inhaled to calm her nerves she had lost track of time. Her date wanted to laugh at the sight of the well-to-do woman looking flush and breathless when she noticed her.

 

“Angela?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows as she pushed herself into a standing position and crossed to meet her, offering a smile.

 

The doctor smiled as she looked upwards, tugging up the shoulder of her light blue dress, trying to correct herself: “Hi… You look stunning.” 

 

The compliment fell from her before she could stop it, Moira’s own cheeks flushed in surprise. She hadn’t been expecting those to be the first words she said. The irish woman had tried not to make too much effort, but her black bra was completely visible through a sheer blouse, tight black jeans graced her ankles and she was wearing the same heels she had worn on their first evening out. She hadn’t felt this feminine in a long time.

 

“Oh.” She paused, looking down at the other woman as she tried to figure out a reply. The blonde had always had a talent for making her spechless, she was the only woman that could. 

 

Before she could think of what to say next, Angela had lent up and thrown both arms around her neck, pulling her into a wine-soaked kiss. The taste of the ròse was invading her own mouth as she returned the kiss eagerly. Tonight was turning out to be full of surprises. Moira couldn’t resist wrapping her own arms around her Ex lover, bundling hand in the back of her dress as she lost herself in the affection. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed this feeling.

 

Angela didn’t pull away, tangling a hand up into the slick ginger locks, pulling the other woman closer as she deepened the kiss. She couldn’t quite understand why it was so thrilling to kiss the older, she had done a reasonably good job of convincing herself that Moira was evil over the last three years. Every inch of her body was burning for more than just a kiss.

 

“What was that for, Angel?” The redhead finally managed to separate their mouths for a second, drawing breath as her gaze flick down to meet hers.

 

Without a second thought, the blonde smirked, tugging at the back of her hair just enough to make her moan aloud. The feeling of control that rushed through her at the sight of Moira’s cheeks flush and her eyes wide was almost as intoxicating as the wine. Angela hadn’t felt like she was in control of anything since she’d discovered what Morrison was up to with her technology. 

 

“I want to fuck you.” She muttered, her low tone commanding as she yanked at her hair again: “I need to hear you scream my name.”

 

The older womans blush was the same shade as her hair as every drop of heat inside her rushed between her legs to soak her panties. This side of the young doctor was something she had never expected, but she wasn’t going to protest.

 

“My place is…” Moira’s attempt to form words was cut short by the sound of a horn, and an alert from her mobile. Forcing herself to extract her limbs from Angela’s arms, she took her hand in her own and lead her across to the Taxi. 

 

The ten minute journey was torture, the blonde hadn’t stopped smiling, toying with the hem of her dress as she examined her prey. Moira was close to sitting on her own hands to stop herself reaching over to slip a hand between Angelas legs. But the blonde still didn’t say a word as the older lead her upstairs and into her private apartment. The rooms was small and open plan, detailed in black and purple.

 

The door had barley swung closed behind them when Angela suddenly 

slammed the other woman into it, pinning her hands to her sides as she kissed her again. Moira couldn’t help the moan of pure lust that escaped her as he returned the kiss, her tongue brushing against the blondes slightly swollen lips to part them.

 

Her lover muttered her own longing as she let her wrists go, both hands slipping up to grab for her breasts, palming the mounds of flesh as her mouth trailed down from Moiras lips to her neck, nipping dark bruises onto the freckled skin. The older woman was already willing to surrender control, her eyes closing as she brushed her hand through the others hair. The familiar vanilla scent was mixed with alcohol and the smell of washing powder. 

 

“ _ Angela _ …” 

 

There was no more time for speech as the space between their lips was closed again. Her lovers hands where dragging off her clothes without a care, throwing aside her shirt and pants as Moira dragged off the blondes dress to add to the pile. Neither woman was wearing matching underwear but it didn’t matter as Angelas hand pushed into her preys panties, a single digit brushing through the slick heat.

 

The noise the older woman made as she desperately tried to grab for something to brace herself upon was more satisfying than music to the Blonde. Taking control of something was thrilling.

 

Angela couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, adding a second finger to the mess as she spoke: “Hm. Desperate already, Moira?”

 

“You’re…. I can’t help it…”She muttered in reply, her own hand gripping the others shoulder for support. Her cheeks were still the darkest shade of pink, the bruises on her collar deepening by the moment. 

 

“Good.” The blonde purred as she tugged one of the others breasts free from its protection, taking the nipple between her lips as her fingers started to move. She still knew exactly how to extract the cries of pleasure she wanted to hear, muscle memory taking over as she concentrated on the bud in her mouth, sucking hungrily.

 

Moira couldn’t stop herself from whimpering as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of Angela's hands and mouth exploring her body. She knew she couldn’t last, the fire inside her was starting to reach boiling point, every nerve was on edge as her free hand found the blondes hair and held on tight.

 

Without a single word of warning, Angela stopped, pulling her mouth away as she smirked at the older woman.

 

“ **Beg** . I want to hear my name.” She demanded.

 

The redhead whimpered aloud, desperate to let the tension inside her break. She shifted a little as she tried to find something to grind against. 

 

“Angela…  _ Angel _ … Please.”

 

“More.”

 

“Doctor Ziegler…”

 

“What do you  _ want _ , O’Deorain.” The blonde couldn’t help but indulge herself in the power she held, raising an eyebrow as her smile widened.

 

Moira surrendered herself at the look, blinking down at the younger woman: “Fuck me. Please...I need you.”

 

Angela laughed as she started to move again, her gaze locked on the others as she finally gave her release. Her lover came hard enough to squirt through her panties as she screamed. Moiras legs almost gave way as she tried to use the other woman's shoulders for support, panting hard trying to catch her breath. 

 

The doctor wrapped her arm around her, keeping her upright as she pulled her to the bed, thanking the other woman's love for modern design for the open plan apartment. Collapsing onto the bed, the two of them stayed wrapped in each others arms as Moira came down from cloud nine.


	5. Scarlett

Once the redhead had returned to earth, Angela crawled up on top of her, straddling her thighs and pinning her against the sheets. Pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips to silence her, She slipped a hand behind her back to tug off her bra, throwing it away as she slipped off her underwear and settled back on top of the other woman.

 

Moira couldn’t resist trying to reach up to touch the stunning naked figure above her, but her hands where smacked away by the blonde. 

 

“No. I didn’t give you permission to do that.” She pointed out, smirking as she stroke her own fingertips across the others stomach, wiping them clean as she mused. Her lover suited this position, sprawled underneath her without any inhibitions and covered in lovebites. Her hand wandered down as she leant back slightly, watching the other squirm below her: “I thought I might have worn you out already, but these sa-”

 

Her words were cut short as she noticed the fabric clinging to Moira’s hips, and burst out giggling: “Your panties are adorable! I didn’t think you where the type to wear bunny rabbit print.”

 

“I didn’t buy them.” The older muttered, her cheeks flushing as she glanced away.

 

“I almost feel bad for making you cum all over them.” Angela teased as she tugged them down, dropping them off the side of the bed: “You’re still soaking wet… Do you like being told what to do, Moira?”

 

“ **No.** ” 

 

“Your body doesn’t seem to agree.” The blonde purred as she walked her hand back up her chest, removing her bra and reaching up to cup her cheek: “I think you suit being under my command.  _ Kiss me. _ ”

 

Moira didn’t need to be told twice, leaning up just enough to capture the angels lips with her own, one hand running through her hair as they explored each others mouths again. Shifting a little, the Doctor pressed their naked figures together, still surprised that the other woman was so warm and soft. It had been one of the things that had amazed her about the irish woman, despite her ice cold attitude she was comfortable enough to fall asleep on.

 

The redheads lips found the others neck, kissing it hungrily as she trailed down to her collar, marking her as she gently ran her hand down the others back to grab her bare ass. Angela didn’t protest, her own hands were busy toying with her lovers breasts, feeling them harden beneath her touch. She had never been the type to make out, or take her time to touch and tease, but tonight was different. The doctor didn’t have any other responsibilities to occupy her mind.

 

“I didn’t give you permission to do that.” She muttered at the feeling of Moira’s hand grabbing at her ass, kneading with her palm as she continued to kiss down the side of her neck.

 

“You’re going to stop me?”

 

“Yes. I’m in charge,  _ remember _ ? You don’t do anything without my permission.” Angela smiled at the look of frustration on her partner face, leaning in to press a kiss to her brow as she straddled one of her thighs, grinding her own sodden cunt against it. The redhead couldn’t help but whimper in longing as the blonde sat up, starting to rock her hips as she satisfied herself, her breasts bouncing with every movement. She knew making the other woman watch would be torture, it was one trick she remembered from their past that would always rile her.

 

“Moira…” She almost moaned, reaching for her lovers hands as the pressure inside her started to build. It had barely been minutes since she’d scolded her for touching something that wasn’t hers: “ _ Touch me _ .”

 

The other woman didn’t need to be asked twice, propping herself up against the pillows as she wrapped a hand over each of her breasts, tugging at her nipples as she pushed her knee up against Angelas heat. The doctor started to rut against her, muttering in pleasure as Moira lent in and took one breast into her mouth, freeing a hand to slip between the youngers legs.

 

The blonde couldn’t bring herself to protest as the others skilled fingers found their prize, flicking and pushing against every spot that made her whimper. She could never make herself feel as good as when the irish woman played with her body. Moira released her mouth from the nipple she had been teasing to press her lips against the doctors, covering the cry of longing that escape her as Angela rammed her own hand between her legs. She was not going to be the first one to cum tonight. 

 

This was a game that they had never played before, and it quickly became a race, the air thick with moans and the sound of wet flesh as both womens climaxes broke within seconds of each other, whimpering their lovers name as they collapsed together into the sheets. 

 

Angela almost fell off her as she slumped into the pillows beside Moira, her hips still smarting from the force of her orgasm. The older woman didn’t quite know what to say as she reached for angelas hand to squeeze it tightly with her own just to check she was there. She had never expected to be allowed to be intimate with the other woman again after she hurt her, even if it had been for the right reason.

 

“Stay with me tonight?” The irish woman muttered as her senses return, taking the hand to press it to her lips, gazing at the blonde.

 

“I wasn’t planning on leaving, I’m not you.”

 

“Angela.” Moira frowned, pressing another kiss to the youngers knuckles: “I...I didn’t have a choice. I was sure you meant it when you told me to get out, I didn’t want to hurt you anymore by reappearing.”

 

The doctor grumbled, but shifted closer to the other, tucking herself into the redheads arms: “I did mean it… I never thought you’d listen to me and actually leave.”

 

“I had another job offer. A good one. I had to go.” She tried to explain, stroking one hand through the others hair, concentrating on the ceiling: “I wanted to talk to you as soon as I left, but you made it perfectly clear you hated me.”

 

“Don’t hate you that much… Now shut up and go to sleep.” The doctor mumbled into her lovers shoulder, barley loud enough for her to head. Moira didn’t bother to hide her smile as she tugged up the nearest blanket, tucking them both underneath it as she kissed her forehead again.

 

Tonight really had been full of surprises


	6. Green

The Blackwatch division currently hid their base underneath an abandoned building one mile from the main swiss HQ. Nobody ever thought to check underneath an abandoned paint factory when they were hunting for whoever just broke into their illegal operation, since the hideout had been established five years ago they had never had an intruder.

 

Commander Reyes was incharge of business, having been offered the position after Morrison was promoted at Overwatch. The work that his operatives carried out was too dangerous, sensitive or illegal for the precious Overwatch agents. Gabriel and his team prefered to operate without limits, as long as the payload was safe, nobody asked questions about what they had been doing.

 

Miss O’Deorain, who had quickly become the resident Doctor after joining them was used for a slightly different purpose. The redhead had very little field experience or skill, and was not interested in assassination plots or investigations. Her research into genetics had made her the perfect candidate for a scheme to create super humans, especially after her self-inflicted public disgrace. Gabe had snapped her up in an instant, despite her reputation and the Overwatch leaders dislike of her methods. The Irish woman had spent the last few years rewriting DNA to add in the abilities that best suited the recipient. The accident that had been her excuse to reconnect with Angela had been the result of her current plans, the twenty fourth experiment had shattered in her hands and the biochemicals escaped directly into her bloodstream. Moira honestly wasn’t certain that Mercys attempt to heal her had been completely successful, she still occasionally lost feeling in her fingertips.

 

She had carried out another seventeen tests since then, many of which had been complete failures. But somehow Moira still couldn’t help the rush of excitement that flooded through her as she dislodged the next test tube and held it to the light, watching the black vapors fall apart and reform every time she shook the glass. Theoretically, her trial was a success, but the next phase would involve a human test subject.

 

Those would be easy to find.

 

Without a second thought, she grabbed gloves and surgical needles, turning on her heal and disappearing into the prison cells in the deepest depths of the base. Humans, especially those that were murderers, monsters and the sludge of society deserved to be useful at least once in their lives, didn’t they? These people didn’t deserve to live, at least in the last few hours they had on earth they could be used to advance the human race. This was one of the most useful elements of her employment at Blackwatch, they were only interested in the outcome.

 

Moira was glad that her angel wasn’t aware of her plans, Angela had been speaking to her again since the night in her apartment. The other agents of Blackwatch knew exactly what she was doing.

 

“That woman is  _ crazy _ . Its official, we got ourselves resident mad scientist.” McCree said decidedly as he tugged his hip flask from his belt to inhale his midday drink. The flask wasn’t filled with whiskey, but with iced tea. He only insisted on using the vessel to look impressive: “Do you know what she said to me this morning?”

 

“Mm.” The other man managed, too busy with the newspaper that he’d picked up that morning. Genji Shimada somehow always seemed to end up listening to the wannabe cowboys chatter, despite the fact he wasn’t sure he actually liked his companion.”

 

“ _ We might need some new prisoners. _ The damm woman has been experimenting on them! Half of them ain’t even people anymore, They’re piles of dust.”

 

“Oh  **no** .” Genji replied in his most deadpan tone, turning the page to scan the sports column despite having no interest in it. The numbers and letters where enough to keep his mind occupied as the other vented.

 

“What’s she think we’re going to do, walk into the nearest jail and borrow some? Howdy Mr Guard, mind if we just extract a few murders? Our pet frankenstein wants to use them for a science project ”

 

“No.” A third voice added as the Commander entered the room, sweeping past the two of them. He had heard the end of their discussion: “The next test subject is me.”

 

Both agents turned, staring at their leader in shock. Before either could cut in he continued, taking the coffee pot and emptying the entire contents into a mug: “Doctor O’Deorains experiment have been successful, and she is going to be working directly with my DNA to ensure that it works before the genetic enhancements are offered to the rest of you..”

 

“She’ll  **kill** you!”

 

“This sounds like a dangerous plan, Commander.”

 

“Jesus, have you seen what her ideas do? She’ll turn you loopy or turn you into a dust bunny.” Jessie continued with a frown, his hand on his hips as he tried to not look concerned about the others safety.

 

“Unlike  _ you _ , Gabriel won’t become obsessed with re-enacting the past.” None of them had noticed the slender form leaning against the doorframe, plucking off her bloodstained gloves, one side of her lab coat splattered with the same shade of red. Moiras morning had been much more successful than she’d expected, despite the one test subject that had resisted a little too hard.

 

She hadn’t appeared in the kitchen for the last two weeks, seeming to spend every second she wasn’t buried in a project on her phone talking to  _ someone _ from Overwatch. Her fellow agents had been secretly taking bets on who it could be, but  Jessie still had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at the irritating scientist. 

 

“Ain’t re-enacting, I just know how to rock a poncho.”  He grumbled, leaning back against the kitchen counter. The third occupant was glad we hasn’t the target for her snark for once, and tried to stay as quiet as possible as he re-read the football scores.

 

“Anyway,” Moira finally succeeded, throwing the gloves in the bin, adding a handful of used syringes as she marched across to speak directly to the commander: “Shall we begin? Everything is ready.”

 

The subject nodded as he downed the last of his coffee, abandoning the mug as he straightened up: “Yes. You two, get to work.”

 

She couldn’t help the smugness in her smile as she lead him back to her lab. Every piece of equipment was perfectly organized, the screens prepped to run scans for diagnostics as she carried out her experiment.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Moira asked suddenly as she pulled the door closed and locked it tightly, neither of them wanted to be interrupted. The soiled lab coat was quickly replaced by another as she scooped up a clipboard and crossed to stand over him.

 

“What I am about to do should give you superhuman abilities. Your cells,” She retrieved the tube containing her newest sample and handed it to her commander: “This will cause your cells to regenerate and decay at a hyper-accelerated rate. Theoretically you will be any to dodge bullets, phase through walls and travel whilst you’re a cloud of pure smoke.”

 

Reyes raised an eyebrow as he tipped the tube, watching the creation reform in front of him. He hadn’t expected the woman to come up with a solution so soon, her original predictions had been that the project would take at least five years.

 

“Of course,” Moira continued as she checked her notes and begin to input codes, manhandling the equipment with ease: “This is the first set of injections, i suspect it may take more than one to add enough to enhance your entire body.”

 

He nodded as he lay back on the modified operating table, offering the vial back to the redhead: “Fine. Get on with it. You know I don’t like being under sedation.”

 

Her lips curled into a smile as she uncoiled the intravenous wires, tipping each with a needle and finding a vein in the commanders wrist: “You’ll be under for exactly three hours, I’m sure the base will still be here when I wake you. Hold still.” With trained ease she inserted the needle, counting down until she knew he was completely under to straighten. Gabriels dislike of being asleep surprised her, it was a natural human need.

 

Setting her thoughts aside, she pulled the Oxygen mask down, secured it and begin to work. Moira was completely at ease in the quiet, the only distractions the sound of her own equipment and her rabbit chewing on a carrot. Within the hour she had begun the procedure, and stepped away to marvel at the sight. This had been her ambition for as long as she could remember, to rearrange human biology to suit the body it occupied. From this moment there could be further developments, a successful trial would allow to her to begin the eradication of disease and pain for thousands of people.

 

The blissful moment was interupted by the sound of an alert behind her as her computer screen suddenly flooded with pink light. The doctor turned so quickly she almost fell over, striding across the room with a scowl of panic.

 

“Relax, stupid.” A familiar voice muttered from nowhere as the screen flickered and dissolved into a smirking Sombra: “I’m not going to hack your experiment, I just need to talk to you.”

 

“How the hell did you get in here, Child?” Moira cursed, glowering at the screen as she tried to cover it. The last thing she needed was for the Blackwatch agents to catch her speaking to a known fugitive.

 

“I’m hurt, Amiga, you didn’t think I could hack  _ this?  _ You’re the one that let me into the Overwatch system to get you into your girlfriend's apartment.” She smiled as she swung both legs up to rest on the table, stretching her arms above her head: “I have a message for you from a friend of mine. Oh! And don’t worry about the cameras, I hacked those too, everyone thinks you’re still staring at your boss like a lovestruck weirdo.”

 

“Grand.” The Irish Woman growled.

 

“Yup. Anyway, my friends at Talon want to speak to you about this biotoxic bomb thing, you were working on in,” Sombra paused for a beat to check the files she had dragged up on another screen: “February….But Overwatch rejected it because it could cause fatal harm to humans. Talon are willing to give you a lot of money towards your research if you lent them a hand.”

 

“I invented that to use against them.” Moira almost wanted to laugh, shaking her head slightly as she glared at the younger.

 

The other woman threw her hands in the air in mock surrender, still beaming as she watched the other: “Oh no. Have you ever wondered if they really are the ‘bad guys’? I bet you don’t know a single thing about us.”

 

“What makes you think I would ever hand it over to  _ them _ .”

 

“Ooh let me see,” The hacker grinned as she turned around, scooping a notebook from the floor and reading her scribbles allowed: “One, they already have access to everything you have ever built for Overwatch and Blackwatch and could probably make some kind of version of it themselves that would be much more dangerous. Two, they’re willing to fund you without any restraints, you would be allowed as much as you wanted to do whatever you wanted... _ just between us _ .” She lent forwards for a moment to whisper into the microphone: “We both know Overwatch will never let you use your regeneration technology for good, they just want it for soldiers and guns to continue their fight. Are you really willing to let your pride get in the way of scientific progress? What's the point of being loyal to a group that won’t even acknowledge you exist?”

 

The irish woman's expression slipped for a moment at Sombras words, the younger woman had a point. It was very likely that the moment the officials at Overwatch discovered what she had been doing they would seize the technology for their own purposes, and she would never be given the opportunity to use it for human evolution. O’Deorain had been perfectly willing to work in the shadows when she was first assigned to Blackwatch, but she had never been asked to do anything that would take her outside of the lab under the blackwatch banner like her fellow agents.

 

“And three!” The other continued with a laugh, rousing her from her thoughts: “If you don’t agree to come and talk to them, they’ll disclose every last secret you have to Angela Ziegler… That’ll be fun to  _ w- _ ”

 

“ **Stop it.** ” Moira cut across, her expression hardening as she rose to her full height, arms folded against her chest: “I will speak to them, nothing more until we discuss terms and exactly what they want.” it couldn’t hurt to talk to them, could it? If nothing else their adversary may be an interesting area to research.

  
“I  _ knew _ that woman was your weakness! Brilliant, how about I text you the coordinates and someone will meet you there. Welcome to Talon, Doctor!”


	7. Amber

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” Angela muttered as she peeked up at the other woman from under her umbrella. She had been content and warm on the couch finishing the latest box set of Pretty Little Liars when Moira had messaged her something about needing to talk and the address of a Motel on the interstate.

 

The doctor hadn’t bothered to question the message too much as she grabbed her car keys and coat, bundling up again the cooler evening air, the Autumn was already starting to set in. Secretly she had been hoping for an excuse to see her lover again, it had been increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything else, every time she settled down to sleep she remembered the sight of the redhead pinned against the bed, desperate for permission to move. A late night meeting at a room in the middle of nowhere sounded suspiciously like it was going to lead to a romp in the sheets.

 

The irish woman looked somehow paler than usual when she reappeared from the reception with a key in her hand and a smile: “I wasn’t sure you’d come. This could have been an ambush.”

 

“Ha. No.” The blonde protested as she fell into step with the other, holding the umbrella up high enough to protest both of them from the rain: “This place doesn’t even have wifi. I thought it might be something important.”

 

Moira unlocked the door and pushed it wide on creaking hinges, allowing the other to step inside first. The doctor couldn't help but stare in surprise at the room, it was barely bigger than her walk-in closet and decorated with half the contents of a very well cared for vintage shop, there wasn’t a speck of dust in sight.

 

“You weren’t trying to be romantic where you?” She scolded as soon as the other joined her, plucking a plastic flower from the closet vase: “This is-”

 

“-Awful. I know. But it was the only place I could find with no internet connection or electronic devices.”

 

“Couldn’t you have just told me on the phone?” Angela questioned as she brandished the plant: “Why are we in the middle of nowhere?”

 

“I needed to speak to you face to face,” Moira explained as she crossed to the bed and sat down, still in the same outfit she had worn to work: “After my disappearance I thought you would appreciate the effort.”

 

The blonde couldn’t bring herself to be unimpressed as she shrugged off her jacket and shoes and crawled onto the sheets beside her. She did appreciate the effort, but she would have been just as happy to stay at home: “That still doesn’t explain why we’re here.”

 

“I don’t want to be overhead.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Anywhere with an internet connection can be easily monitored, what i need to tell you is a secret.”

 

“What have you done _this time_?”

 

Leaning in, Moira cupped the blondes cheek with her hand, stroking her thumb over the softness of her skin: “Nothing. I work for Blackwatch and they need me to complete a mission. It won’t be possible to contact me whilst I’m away, I was worried that you’d think i’ve walked away again.”

 

“Great story,” Angela giggled as she tried to wriggle free of her hand: “You know blackwatch doesn’t even exist, they're a story we tell children to make them behave.”

 

“Angela...I’m telling you the truth.” 

 

“You can’t be. Blackwatch isn’t real.”

 

The redhead sighed, and pulled her ID card out of her back pocket and handed it to the blonde, leaning back a little. Angela starred in surprise at her lover, and back down to the information in her hand. This couldn’t be true. 

 

“But I thought… You’re working for a private company, aren’t you?” She asked softly, tucking her legs underneath herself: “Overwatch made it clear that you’re not allowed to have anything to do with them…”

 

“ _Technically_ , I don't work for them. Nobody knows other than Reyes and the other staff,” The other woman explained as she wrapped her arm around Angela and gently pulled her close: “Its a secret, that I shouldn’t  _ really  _ tell you.”

 

The doctor settled against her, unable to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips. This was a surprise, she had never expected that the other woman would ever open up to her. Since the day they’d met Moira had been very good at keeping secrets: “Where are you going?”

 

The redhead paused for a moment, her heart missing a beat as she tried to think of how to reply. She knew exactly where she was going and what she was going to do. Telling the other woman that she was going to willingly meet with Talon was never going to happen, she would probably murder her, and then report her for betraying Overwatch again.

 

“I don't know.” Moira sighed, leaning in and pressing her lips to the others forehead.

 

Angela didn’t look up, concentrating on the interesting pattern in the duvet cover as she spoke: “Make sure you come back safely, Moira.”

 

The elder felt her cheeks flush, darkening in surprise. She hadn’t been told that in years, with a second delicate kiss she spoke: “I didn’t realise you cared about my wellbeing, doctor.”

 

“Of course I do.” Mercy muttered: “You’re frustrating and irritating and sometimes I want to punch you right in your stupid face, but i would miss you if you got yourself blown up.”

 

“I’ll come back, with all of my limbs.” She promised in reply, lacing fingers underneath Angelas chin to raise her head.

 

“Good.” The doctor replied, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met easily, the affection slow and curious as Angela tangled her own arms around her lover and pulled her down on top of her as she lay back in the sheets: “I hate healing anything that complicated.”

 

Moira chuckled as she lean in for another kiss, one hand either side of the blondes head: “I won’t be a burden, Angel. I can protect myself.”

 

_ Except from yourself,  _ Angela thought to herself as she ran her fingers through Moiras hair to mess it back up into its natural state. The other woman was too busy kissing her jawline to notice, trailing her mouth upwards until she nipped her earlobe.

 

The redheads breath was hot against her ear as she whispered: “Stay with me tonight?”

  
“I thought you’d  _ never _ ask.”


	8. Orange

Mercy wanted to run, she wanted to turn on her heel and curl up to hide in the nearest safe place.

 

But she couldn’t. She had a job to do.

 

The battlefield stank of gunpowder, and the slightly metallic smell of bloodspill. Angela was thanking the stars for her medical training as she ran across the battlefield towards the doubled over figure of a young male agent, staff clamped tightly in one hand. Jumping another pile of rubble with ease, she adjusted her halo in an attempt to fix her comms and tried to make something of the static that had been echoing through her mind for the last ten minutes.

 

She should have known this would go horribly wrong when the mission papers had arrived on her desk, exclaiming that the entire division where headed on a surprise infiltration of a suspected Talon base to rescue unknown hostages.The Doctor had fetched her Valkyrie armour and equipment begrudgingly, electing to wear the armour herself despite the fact she wasn’t the only agent who was able to use it. 

 

Her lover had disappeared on her private mission the day before. Angela hadn’t realised just how much she was enjoying having someone on the other end of the phone line talk to, Moira was one of the only people that seemed to understand her delirious scientific rants at 4am, but right now she had much more important things to concentrate on. In her haste she almost ran past her target, skidding on her heels as she stopped in front of him and bent down. The man was shivering with fright, the right arm of his uniform soaked with blood.

 

The words of comfort caught in her throat at the sound of a metallic thud. The Doctor knew exactly what it was before she had turned around to face the ticking grenade, throwing her arms wide in an attempt to cover her patient she took the full impact of the explosion to the chest. Mercy could feel the material of her armour cracking under the force as she was thrown bodily backwards into what had once been a building, and unfamiliar heat began to warm her upper body as the world turned upside-down and disappeared from view.

 

Ana Amari swore loudly as she routed through her equipment to find something useful, her heart in her mouth as she trained the scope of her rifle across the field. There was nothing she could do to help the blonde other than whisper a prayer as she focused in on Angela. Her worries were interrupted suddenly by the sight of a figure in civilian clothes darting through the fight, her red hair flying as she ran.

 

The sniper would have ignored the runner if they hadn’t been headed straight towards the fallen angel, grabbing the damaged Caduceus staff and falling to their knees beside her. Ana’s expression set into a frown as she focused her scopes, and suddenly recognized the woman. Moira O'Deorain, the woman that had disgraced herself so publicly was currently lent over the healer, fingertips pressed to her neck as she tried to locate Angelas pulse.

 

Doctor O’Deorain had been mildly surprised when she received the coordinates and instructions for their rendezvous from her Talon contact, they denoted a place on the outskirts of Venice as their designated meeting place. She had never been to the city before, but it was almost pleasant as she lent back against the railings, scanning the crowd for a sign of her escort. The other appeared five minutes late, and received nothing more than a dirty look in greeting from the taller woman.

 

The science and tactics division at Talon was state of the art, every surface glowed white and chrome. Moira had to hide her own look of pleasure at the sight, turning away to offer a hand in greeting to the man standing in front of her. The head of department was a reasonable man, but placed as little value on certain elements as she did. However, the money that he was offering for her technology was more appealing than she had ever dreamed, after the project had been dissolved by Overwatch without a second look she had been convinced that it wasn’t worth anything. The funding they were offering for this and future projects was enough to make huge scientific progress and set her up comfortably for life.

 

This was going to be a very difficult decision. 

 

Moira had been on the verge of beginning to read the contract that they had already prepared when the entire structure quaked as if hit by an earthquake. Grabbing the table for support she managed to avoid hitting the floor, looking around at the established agents for some explanation as to what was going on.

 

“...Overwatch.” The closest man growled as the alarms sounded, sumaning everyone to their posts. With a moment's glance back at their guest he called to her: “I suggest you hide, Mam’.”

 

She didn’t take any notice, running after the Agents as they darted through corridors and down staircases. The thought of being found in a Talon base by her former employees wasn’t as concerning as the first thought that had crossed her mind.

 

If Overwatch where on the doorstep, was Angela with them?

 

Her mind was so completely pre-occupied that she barely registered the familiar sound of a female voice beside her: “Oh dear  _ Amega _ . Did you bring along some friends?”

 

“ **No** . I don’t work for  _ them _ .” Moira almost spat at Sombra, taking another corner at speed: “This has nothing to do with me.”

 

The other woman grinned, flicking her half-shaved hair over her shoulder: “You blush when you’re angry, Moira… They’re only here because we borrowed the head of the united nations.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Bored? And we thought she might be useful. But she didn’t know anything other than the stuff i’d already hacked.” She explained with a half-shrug, sidestepping to avoid the armoured figures barrelling through the crowd. The hacker was surprisingly unperturbed buy the sights and sounds around her.

 

“You know,” Sombra paused, tapping her chin with one finger as she thought: “If they’d just asked we’d have thrown her over the fence.”

 

“They didn’t try the peaceful option?”

 

“Ha! No. Overwatch don’t bother with that rubbish when they want something from Talon, they just blow us up.”

 

“Oh.” Moira wasn’t given a moment to think as Sombra grabbed her wrist and yanked her through an unlocked door. The entire building rocked again as another attack ensued from outside and the hacker hissed under her breath in irritation, pulling holo screens from nowhere and pulling up the feed from every camera in the area.

 

“For a bunch of idiots that yammer about world peace,” Sombra raised a hand and indicated the other woman should join her: “Come and look at this.”

 

Despite her usual hatred of being told what to do, she crossed the room and examined the events unfolding in front of them. The offence was powerful on both sides, the element of surprise seemed to have given Overwatch the upper hand for the moment. But Moira barley spared a glance at the battle, she was searching the crowds for the blonde.

 

Finally, she caught sight of the wings and halo of her lover, the sickening feeling almost overwhelmed her. Angela was the only person that she had ever been worried for.

 

Her young companion frowned slightly as she watched the turmoil unfolding on the other woman's features. Sombra wasn’t usually the type to take too much interest in other women, but the expression she was wearing was pulling at her heartstrings: “Hey, grab a chair. We can keep an eye on her from here.”

 

The battle seemed to be reaching a terrible climax when Moira almost shouted in horror, jumping to her feet as she watched the younger Doctor being thrown across the field and collapse in a heap.

 

“I have to go.  _ Now _ .”

 

“Woah, hold up.” The Hacker bounced to her own feet and grabbed for the others arm to stop her: “You can’t. Imagine what they’ll do if they see you.”

 

“I don’t  _ care _ .” Moira growled, trying to smack Sombras hand away. Every moment that the child held her up was another moment when she wasn’t attending to the blonde: “I  **have** to help her.”

 

The hacker sighed, tightening her grip as she tugged something from her back pocket and threw it into the center of the room. The last person she had seen with the fierce, fiery stare that other woman threw at her had was her own mother. The prototype portal sprung to life without a problem: “On your head be it. Don’t get caught, Agent.”

 

The irish woman didn’t bother to wonder about the blackness she was throwing herself into, the technology could be investigated later. Her own mind was screaming at her that everything she was doing was illogical. She had to protect herself, it was highly likely that Overwatch had orders to shoot on sight if they saw her again, but her heart was in control for once.

 

Angelas pulse was finally beating underneath her fingers, slow, but perfectly regular. Moiras hands where slick with blood as she tore away the remains of the armour from the blondes chest. One of the few rules about the healing biostream was that it couldn’t be used if the wounds weren’t clean as it replicated the skin and muscle surrounding the area.

 

The feeling of being stripped stirred the blonde, one eye managing to open as she whimpered, her voice faint: “Moira?”

 

“I’m here. You’re going to be okay.” The irish woman replied, dragging away another lump of plastic.

 

“I’m dreaming…”

 

The fall had managed to fix the connection in her comms, and the sound of their conversation was the only thing keeping Amari from shooting the redhead in the back of the head. Ana hadn’t pulled her gaze away for a moment, staring at the two women as the older worked.

 

“No. You’re not. Stay awake Angel.”

 

“ _ Can’t _ .”

 

“You must.” Moira insisted as she grabbed for the staff at her feet: “Whats six hundred and forty four divided by eight?”

 

Angela managed to manipulate her features into a frown as she thought about the puzzle. Her saviour took the opportunity to activate the healing steam, focusing the golden light on the others chest.

 

“Eighty and a bit.” The blonde mumbled as her ribs began to knot themselves back together, blood cells replicating to reproduce the pint she had lost to the floor.

 

“Good girl, Seventy three divided by five.”

 

“Fourteen point six.” The blonde managed a few moments later, the colour flooding through her cheeks as she managed to open her other eye through the bruising, gazing up at her redhead. If this was a dream, it was a very painful one: “I hate maths.”

 

“I know you do.” Moira pointed out gently as she took one of Angela's hands into her own, the other clamped tight around the caudecus as she focused the stream further up: “Seven times eight.”

 

“Fifty-Six. Thats easy.” 

 

“Three times nine.”

 

“Twenty-seven.”

 

“Three hundred and ninety-seven divided by three.”

 

“One hundred and thirty two point three.” A rough voice growled as the barrel of a gun dug into the back of Moiras head: “Hands in the air, Talon filth.”


	9. Purple

"If I do that, she dies.”

Gérard Lacroix’s grip on his pistol didn’t waver for a moment as he dug it a little harder into the back of the redheads hair: “We can heal her without your help.”

Moira almost grunted under her breath as she dragged the golden beam upward for a final time, concentrating on the steadying pulse under her touch: “Right now you can’t. As wonderful as you may think you are, anyone who knows how to use this equipment is either dead or dying.”

The patient was almost listening, busy trying to keep her eyes open as she watched the scene unfold.

“No…” Angela's voice caught both of their attentions as they glanced back at her: “Let her help.”

“I suggest you listen to her, Agent Lacroix.” The older woman's voice cut through the crackle of the Overwatch comms. Ana couldn’t quite believe that she was taking the side of the woman that had broken Angelas heart, but unfortunately Moira was right: “But don’t move the gun.”

He did exactly as he was ordered until the redhead was finished. By sheer luck Angela had fallen behind reasonable shelter, offering her some form of protection from the fight. Setting the staff aside Moira carefully helped her to sit up, tugging the canteen of water she knew was strapped the the blondes belt free and pressing it into her hands: “Drink.” With a glance behind her she addressed the Overwatch Agent, the doctor in front of her would have protested at being told what to do, but her every limb ached with the exhaustion of the healing. When she used it in the field, it was never for anything as devastating as an explosion to the chest, Bruises and bullet wounds could be healed whilst she was running: “She’s weak, she needs to be moved and allowed to rest. Do you have somewhere safe?”

The other raised an eyebrow in surprise but replied: “Yes….but can you…” According to his mental calculations it shouldn’t be possible for the irish woman to carry the other, but Moira scooped her into her arms with ease.

“ _Move_.” Ana cut in through the comms: “I’ll cover you.” The rest of her muttering where something to do with not shooting the irish bitch in the back, usually, Moira would have retorted but right now she didn’t care. The payload she was holding was much more important than her pride.

The three of them made it to shelter with incident, But the reaction was less than warm. As soon as the had tumbled through the door Angela was removed from Moira’s arms and the older found herself in handcuffs, dragged through the overcrowded hospital bay to a back room, and straight into her ex commander. The agent holding her almost threw her at the Mans feet

“I can take this from here, thank you Gérard.” Morrison frowned, hands settling on his hips as he glowered at the redhead. This had been the last thing he needed to deal with today, nothing had gone to plan, the superiors were beginning to make plans to withdraw from the fight as the death toll rose by the minute: “So. You joined Talon, I should have realised you were still a snake, O’Deorain.”

“You honestly think that I would sink that low, Jack?” She asked, her expression surprisingly neutral as she scowled up at the man pacing the room in front of her, there was no point attempting to escape the metal clamped around her wrists, she was already well aware that she wouldn't be able to escape: “I was here for a break, considering I am a civilian I think I'm allowed to behave like one, or does the fact I just saved the life of your head of scientific development count for nothing?”

“Why did you do that.” He demanded, crouching down in front of her: “You have never been the kind to care about anyone else's life but your own.”

“Am I not allowed to behave like a normal human being? She was hurt, I knew how to help her. Despite the fact I've never taken the Hippocratic oath there is a certain level of compassion needed in my field of work.”

“Bullshit.” He growled as he dislodged his own pistol, the redhead was getting fed up of being threatened by triggerhappy men today: “You are the furthest thing from a normal human, Moira. I read the horrors that you wrote. What are you really up to?”

“Nothing.” She spat back, allowing her eyes to widen a little at the sight of the gun pressed under her chin. If she was going to pull of the normal human front it was vital that she allowed some natural reactions to take place. It was obvious that the commander was unaware of blackwatch, Moira couldn't help but wonder if he was as convinced it was a myth as Angela had been: “It's not exactly easy to find a job after you've been fired by the biggest global peace cooperation. For some reason people are concerned about my ethics.”

Jack almost snorted in amusement about to point out that behaving the way she did was going to give people that impression when a ruckus in the medical bay knocked the door wide. The situation was critical, the limited medical staff the had were unable to cope under the weight of numbers flooding into the overcrowded room. Without the direction of Doctor Ziegler the agents were starting to panic.

“Commander!”A voice bellowed from the middle of the crowd: “We need your help. Now.”

Moira had managed to shift just enough to observe what was going on in the other room, if she wanted to stay around long enough to check that Angela was Ok she would need to make herself useful.

“Let me help.” She offered as she managed to struggle back to her feet, straightening as best she could with both hands still clamped behind her back.

“Do you think I'm insane?” The commander asked as his head snapped back to face hers: “Why would I let you anywhere near my agents? I'm holding you under the charge of being a suspected Talon agent.”

Moira scowled, but met his gaze. She was using every single skill she had ever learnt about human empathy: “You're not insane, but you are desperate. People are dying, Jack. Angela isn't here to save them.”

As much as he hated her, she was right. With two strides he crossed behind her and pulled off the cuffs, trying to ignore the blood still sneared up both of her arms from her battlefield rescue. “If you do a single thing that makes anyone suspect you are working for Talon.” He growled, the pistol digging into her back as he lent over her shoulder to speak: “I’ll shoot you on the spot.”

“You may have to get in a queue to do that, Commander. It seems that the majority of Overwatch would like that honour.” Moira grumbled as she rubbed her wrists, returning the feeling to them before she headed out to address the staff outside.

She had worked hard before, but the seven hours spent running around the medical bay where exhausting. The doctor had been handed Angela's healing staff as soon as the field agents had mangled to retrieve it, and had quickly established herself as the leader of the group, despite the grumbling that she was a Talon agent. The order to retreated had arrived too late, almost two thirds of the infiltration team would not be returning home, the final third where either sprawled on stretchers or up to their eyeballs in filth and blood, pale from the horrors they'd witnessed.

One of the youngest agents on the mission was curled at Mercys bedside, her hair plastered to her forehead by a layer of sweat. Lena had been shaking then they’d brought her into the medical bay, her usual excitable nature destroyed by the things she’d witnessed.

“Why did you save her?” She piped up suddenly as Moira passed on another observation round, stopping the other woman suddenly: “She still hates you… And if you are Talon, wouldn't it make more sense to let us all die?”

“I know she hates me.” The redhead muttered, turning to speak to the English woman huddled under the blanket: “I'm not working for Talon, Lena. Even if I was…” She cut herself off mid sentence, turning away before the other could ask her any more questions. In that a moment, the moment she had seen Angela so close to dead it no longer mattered where her alliances lay. Moira couldn't explain why she would have risked anything to save the blonde, but she wasn't going to say a word of it to the girl.

Lena cocked her head as she watched her elders reactions, as young as she was, it was slightly too obvious what had happened between the two medical professionals.

“You need to go.” She pointed out suddenly, holding out a hand to take the healing equipment from her: “As soon as the extraction team arrives they'll take you into custody. The commander won't want to leave this city without something to prove what they did here was worth it… And he really doesn't like you.”

Moira raised her eyebrows in suprise, but handed Lena her request: “I would have thought you wouldn’t care if they did.”

“Angela would. You just saved her life, and most of the rest of us… She wouldn't forgive me if I let them throw you in a cell.”

“Lena...”

“Go!”


	10. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy 2018 everyone! And welcome back to the Moicy hole of emotions! I hope you're all ready for more.

Angela had been planning this evening in her mind since Lena had sat on the edge of her hospital bed and told her the story of what had happened. She hadn’t expected to survive Venice, and barley recalled the redhead appearing from nowhere and saving her life. The doctor felt like she should have been more irritated by the other woman risking everything she had to protect her, but she couldn’t help the smiled that curled her lips upwards. She was starting to suspect that the older woman had been telling her the truth when she had muttered that she loved her.

 

The blonde was pacing around the hotel room in a dark silk robe, the two women hadn’t spoken for well over two weeks whilst the doctor was healing and her contact was being monitored by Overwatch. Angela knew the risk of letting the other Agents discover she had more than friendly contact with her once-teammate. She had taken the time to make plans, which was how she had acquired the purple lace panties, bra and stockings that were hiding underneath the robe, and had finally snuck a message to her lover to meet her at the most overpriced venue in the city. Angela would have invited her to her apartment, but she still suspected that the place was being watched.

 

This particular hotel was beautiful, everything finished in marble and gold with white silk sheets. A single night was well out of most peoples pay grade.

 

The sound of Moira’s knock made her jump back to attention, straightening as she set the bottle of room service Champagne on the bedside table and ran towards the door. 

 

“Hi,” The redhead smiled as the door was pulled back. She hadn’t been completely certain that Angela was the one who had sent the message, half expecting it to be a trap, but had still added a little makeup and proper heels to her outfit.

 

“Hi.” The blonde smiled as she stepped back a little, inviting the other into the room. This hadn’t been what the other woman had expected, she’d been certain that the doctor would scold her for her behaviour: “You’re almost perfectly on time, as always.”

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Moira asked as she raised her eyebrows slightly, looking her companion up and down. She had never seen Angela looking quite so beautiful especially the sight of the blonde covered in her own blood and filth in the battlefield. The Overwatch agent was staring at her as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. Moira wasn’t quite sure where to put herself.

 

“No.” She purred as she threw her arms around the other woman’s neck, kicking the door closed. The redhead looked shocked at the sudden affection, the slightest shade of red tainting her cheeks: “I was waiting for you.”

 

“You’re healed?” Moira asked, trying to resist the urge to rest her hands on the other woman's hips, She wasn’t quite sure that this was happening, situations like this usually belonged in those awful romance novels she used as paperweights in the library.

 

“Thanks to you… I know what you did for me, and for everyone else. I didn’t know that you cared like that.”

 

The red-head stared at the other, her eyes widening in surprise: “About you? I haven’t stopped caring about you for a moment, Angela.”

 

The blonde used the little extra height she had to pull herself upwards enough to close the gap between their mouths, tipping her head a little to invade the irish woman's lips. At the touch, Moira worked up the nerve enough to stoke her own hand down Angela’s chest, reaching for the tie keeping her robe together. The sight of the lace she had been hiding from her brought a noise of surprise to the olders lips. She had only ever seen the blonde in her mismatched undergarments, her figure was usually hidden underneath sports bras and oversized panties.

 

“Do you like this?” The doctor asked with a smile as she pulled away a little, her lipstick smudged from the intensity of the kiss. Reaching in, she wrapped a hand around the others tie and tugged her across the room: “Tonight its all for you.”

 

Moira couldn’t figure out how she had landed naked on the designer sheets, gazing up at the smiling blonde as she explored her body, nipping and licking and making as she worked. The blonde had stolen her tie and used it to fasten her hands to the bed frame above her head, the sudden lack of control was only heating up the situation, her hands were usually the ultimate weapon against her lover. Moira had memorized every point that could make her whine, but her own body felt like it had been charged with an electric current, the pressure that was knotting in her stomach was all caused by the other woman in those tight lace panties.

 

“Hmm.” Angela mused, watching as the redhead wriggled against the silk fastening her to the bed: “You are the sexiest, most frustrating, most gorgeous woman I’ve ever had to put up with.” She brushed her hand down the others naked figure, smiling as she watched her: “You look good down there.”

 

“I thought you were spoiling me, Angela. How come you’re the one on top?” Moira asked curiously, tugging against her binds again.

 

“I can’t spoil  _ you _ if you’re pinning  **me** to the bed.” She teased, crawling down her body and spreading her legs, settling herself between them. Angela couldn’t resist the urge to start tracing kisses down the redheads thighs, pressing her mouth against every single freckle she could find. The older woman seemed to surrender without an another thought as angelas lips touched her damp heat.

 

Angela closed her eyes as she concentrated on running her tongue over the others cunt, exploring every inch with the tip of her tongue, mapping the flesh. The irish woman tugged at the bonds again, trying to escape the tie to cover her mouth as the noises of pleasure escaped her lips. Moira blushed in embarrassment as the younger muttered in pleasure; reaching up to tangle her freed hand around her breast, tugging at one of her nipples.

 

“-- _ Angel _ …. Please…”

 

“Please?” The other woman asked as she looked up from between the others legs, her lips sticky but smug. Angela couldn’t help but enjoy the sight, and used the moment to tug the oldests legs over her shoulders and immediately lent back down. Her gentle curiosity had vanished in the moments that she had pulled away. Moira's first filthy climax hit in seconds, a second following almost instantly as she sucked and nipped at the swollen flesh.

 

Angela pulled away for just long enough to retrieve something from the floor, her eyes bright with delight at the gasp of shock from her lover. The toy had been a particularly important purchase for tonight, double ended and equal in size to ensure that they both could play. With one hand the doctor reached between her own thighs and tugged the dripping lace of her panties aside, slipping one end inside herself with a moan.

 

“Mm…. _ fucking hell,  _ Angel. When did you get so dirty minded?” Moira asked with her first gasp of air, yanking at the binding again in an attempt to loosen her hands. She wanted to touch her, wanted to see what happened if she pushed that dildo inside her in revenge.

 

“You,” The blonde smiled as she pressed the other end between the others soaked folds, pushing inside her with one thrust: “Don’t know  _ everything _ about me, O’Deorain.”

 

Her lover didn’t attempt to reply, she couldn’t manage to form words until Angela was finished with her. Moira’s legs gave out as she fell into the sheets, Angela falling down beside her and pulling her into her arms. Both women were exhausted, sweat-soaked and panting as they curled up to rest. Neither woman needed to say anything as they fell asleep together for the first time in too long.

  
  



	11. Blue

She  _ hated _ crying.

 

Hated any kind of illogical display of human emotions that rendered her anything less than perfect.

 

Moira O’Deorain had never been the kind of baby to scream for milk. She had never been the kind of child to be upset over scraped knees or stolen toys. She had never been the type of teenager to cry over relationship and friends and a million other immature problems.

 

But right now, there were tears, silent and thick with frustration as they escaped her lashes to ruin her makeup and stain her cheeks. 

 

If it had been her own fault, then she wouldn’t have cared about the news reports and letters flooding in from across the world. Nobody had reported her for the work she’d done in Venice, even the great Commander Morrison had managed to hold his tongue despite the threats. The United Nations however, had taken the disastrous mission as a perfect opportunity to dig into Overwatch and uncover every secret they had. The discovery that she had a position at Blackwatch was purely the start of the data that they had discovered, but Moira couldn’t help her anger at the way they had presented the story to the media. They blamed  _ her _ . Someone had twisted the information into a sordid tale of bribery and threats, that she was a double agent for Talon,when the exact opposite was true.

 

The world had once again condoned her as a  **Monster** . 

 

It seemed she could do nothing right, even if she tried to do as she had once sworn when beginning in medical science, it seemed that there was no altering the opinion the world had formed.

 

Her fellow agents would probably tell her to attempt patience or to focus on the future, that this would pass… or that she should hunt down however did this and ask them * _ politely _ * to stop.

 

Her medical equals would agree with the press, blinded by the past and their own pride.

 

Angela would….

 

What would Angela do?

 

Doctor Ziegler would agree with the press, she had done it before, condoned and accused her the same way everyone else did. But things had changed since then, hasn’t they? The blonde Doctor was probably still fast asleep in O’Deorains bedroom across the hall.

 

She was probably going to see her shaming herself like this.

 

**Fuck** .

 

The rush of feelings did nothing to stem the tears as her control gave out finally. Knees hitting the floor, Moira covered her face with her hands, burying the sob in her palms.

 

The other woman had always been much better than her Lover at sleeping, Angela had been curled in the sheets until the moment she felt Moira leave her side. Usually she wouldn’t have considered climbing out of bed to follow her, Moira had a habit of slipping back into bed minutes later with coffee and a book to keep the blonde company whilst she dozed. Since the incident they had been spending more time in eachothers beds, and Angela had started to almost think of them as a normal couple.

 

The sound of the sobbing woke her from her daydreams. Almost jumping to her feet, Angela grabbed a robe from the floor and yanked it over her naked body.

 

She had been about to call for the other woman when she caught sight of her, stopping in the doorway, her eyes were wide with amazement. There was no way that the redhead was crying, even when she was hurt Angela had never seen her display any emotions other than when the two of them were together. Even then she had always been the emotional one, and Moira the logical. As another sob broke into her thoughts she finally forced herself to move.

 

“*Moira?*” Angela asked gently as she stepped into the room, taking in the information on the holo screens surrounding her redheaded lover. Every comment was more vicious than the last, Moira seemed to be the subject of most of the headlines. Angela knew what would happen next. She’d be questioned, she’d be the next one under the microscope of the united nations and everyone else who funded Overwatch, especially if they found out about the relationship between the two of them. Angela had known that things were never going to be simple for the two of them since the first day they’d kissed.

 

There was no reply, but she walked around to face her, kneeling down in front of the other: “Honey?”

 

There was still no answer, but crawling forwards a little, the blonde carefully wrapped her arms around her, letting the irish woman bury her face against her chest as she wept. They both knew what would happen next. But right now it didn’t matter.

 

Angelas kisses were gentle and comforting as she stroked the other woman's back slowly, muttering gently to her in an attempt to calm her down. Seeing her usually calm and collected love crying like this was breaking her heart.

 

“I’m sorry….I’m so sorry...You’re not a  _ monster _ .” She pointed out gently as she pressed another kiss to her forehead.

 

The older woman drew back at the words, gazing at Angela for a moment before leaning in to cup her cheeks gently with both hands. It was obvious that she meant everything she was saying, Ziegler had never been able to lie. Moira’s touch was loaded with emotions as she tried to put every last word of thanks and love she had for the innocent blonde into the kiss she pressed against her lips.

 

“ _ Angela _ ...” The redhead spoke, her voice surprisingly calm despite the tear tracks on her cheeks. Her mind was working overtime, trying to form plans as she gazed into the blue eyes of her lover. Moira’s schemes would come later, she was not going to forgive them easily for what they’d done: “They’re going to make me leave Overwatch. I can’t stay here.”

 

“I know.” The other woman’s own words were just as gentle as her touch as she looked back at her, almost managing a smile as she reached up to correct a loose stand of auburn hair: "Its not your fault."

  
“ _ Come with me _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So. What do you think Angela should do? I'd love to hear your ideas about what she should do!


End file.
